Devices are known which hold a ski boot, having, for example, a jointed leg portion, on a sole plate. The pivotal arrangement of the leg portion is advantageous during normal walking and also during cross-country skiing. However, during downhill skiing, the pivotability of the leg portion is to be limited against rearward movement to assure a proper guidance of the ski. For this purpose, devices have already been suggested which fix the two ski boot parts to one another. These devices are not only complicated in handling and also expensive to manufacture, but also parts result which project from the ski boot and which can be damaged and simultaneously increase the danger of injury. Furthermore, the ski boot becomes heavier, so that the user, both during cross-country skiing and also during normal walking, becomes tired much sooner.
The purpose of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages and to produce a device, which is simple in structure and does not effect the dimensions and the weight of the ski boot. This purpose is attained by a heel holding assembly which in the position of use is supported on the lower boot part, having a stop, which is engaged by the rear part of the leg portion in the blocking position of the stop.
The limitation of the backward swing of the leg portion is thus provided on the heel holder independent of the ski boot. A simple structure is thereby also obtained, because only as an addition a simple stop in the form of a dog or the like is constructed on the heel holding assembly.
In special cases it may be desirous for the ski boot to be held on the sole plate between the front support and the heel part, however, also having the capability to swing rearwardly. For example, during standing or travel with the lift, a certain freedom of movement in this sense will be necessary. For this purpose, the stop has an extension, which in condition of use, grips inside the leg portion. However, if the heel holder is designed such that the stop with its extension engages the outside of the leg portion, then the leg portion can also be swung rearwardly and still a secure hold by the heel holding assembly is assured. For downhill skiing, it is then only necessary to swing the leg portion one time strongly forwardly until the latter slides off from the extension on the stop. The heel holding assembly which is under tension will now also move slightly forwardly and, during swinging backward, the extension will now again grip inside the leg portion and the backward swing will be again limited.
This construction is, however, also advantageous for cross-country skiing. If the heel holding assembly disengages from the ski boot, the ski boot, which is practically free of all additional parts, can then be slightly lifted and lowered about the front support, which preferably forms a pivot axis.